Future of 5ds
by ABM2000
Summary: Future of 5ds The events of this story are about the next generation, and take place many years after Z-ONE is defeated and after the gang has moved to America. YuseixAki, JackxCarly, Crow x Oc., RallyxRuka, RuaxOc.
1. Another Day, Another Duel

Future of 5ds

The events of this story are about the next generation, and take place many years after Z-ONE is defeated and after the gang has moved to America. YuseixAki, JackxCarly, Crow x Oc., RallyxRuka, RuaxOc.

Andy: Main Protagonist. Son of Yusei and Aki. Head Mark. Dragon: Star Glory Dragon.

Jeff/Jeffery: Protagonist. Son of Carly and Jack. Wing Mark. Dragon: Red Soul Dragon.

James: Protagonist. Son of Crow and Oc. Tail Mark. Dragon: Winged Shadow Dragon.

Aaron: Protagonist. Son of Crow and Oc. Front Claw Mark. Dragon: Silent Sword Dragon.

Charlotte: Protagonist. Daughter of Rally and Ruka. Back Claw Mark. Dragon: Guardian Spirit Dragon.

Eliza: Spirit version of Charlotte without the mark, but is a better duelist. They can switch just like Yami and Yugi.

Sam: Protagonist. Son of Rua and Oc. Heart Mark. Dragon: Mecha Fusion Dragon.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or anything to do with it. If I did, then it would never end, and the scene where Aki was in Yusei's garage, and almost about to confess her love, would be different…

Andy: Yu gi oh 5ds is the property of Tv Tokyo, Nihon Ad systems, and Konami. ABM2000 does not own anything related, only the plot.

Jeff: So I have to do the disclaimer next time?

Andy: Ya, because I did I this time.

Jeff: Why don't you be the designated person that does the disclaimers?

Andy: Well… Only if I can say some random things in the disclaimer.

Jeff: Sure. Why not. What's the worst thing that could happen?

Andy: *silently forming evil plan* Nothing.

_Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Duel_

I was walking out to recess with my friend Jeff and James, when I was mobbed by random people wanting to duel me, as usual. I agreed to duel one person every day, unless they were finished too quickly, which tended to happen a lot.

"Duel ME PLEASE!" a young boy asked.

I sighed, "Why not."

We activated our duel disks and started the duel.

**(AN: I'm rubbish at writing duels. Also if you haven't seen every person's signer dragon don't yell at me for not knowing the cards.)**

"I'll go first" he said

"Draw! First I summon Machine Part A in defense mode (1000/1900), then I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's my turn! I summon Glorious Hero (1700/1400) in attack mode and activate his effect. When he is summoned successfully, I can discard one card from my hand in order to halve the defense points of one of your monsters. GO! Attack Machine Part A."

"Erg!" he shouted

"That's not all! Because I discarded the tuner monster, Star Syncron,I can remove it from play, and my monster deals piercing damage. (LP Andy:4000 / Kid:3100) Now I will set one card facedown, and end my turn."

As usual, Jeff and James were not impressed by my opponent.

"Meh" Jeff said, "nobody can beat Andy, this kid's no better than the rest."

James nodded his head in agreement. "I have never seen that monster before, so let's hope this kid is not like the others."

"It's my turn! I activate my trap card, Machine Reformation. Since a machine monster was destroyed by battle last turn, I can revive that monster and special summon a machine monster from my hand with fewer attack points. Now revive Machine Part A in attack mode(1000/1900) , and Go, Machine Part B in attack mode (900/1600). Now I activate Machine Part B's effect. When he is summoned while there is already a Machine Part monster on my field, I am allowed to draw one card."

I was quite surprised, I had never seen the cards before so I decided to activate my trap.

"I activate my facedown, the trap, Star Slam. This card negated the ability of one monster on the field whose attack points are lower than my strongest monster. " I said.

Surprisingly, he didn't seemed fazed at all, instead he grinned.

"Now I activate the spell card, Factory Overload! This spell allows me to reduce my life points my 800 in order to special summon one Machine Part monster from my hand. (LP Andy:4000 Kid: 2300) Go! Machine Particle Creator! (2500/2500)"

I had never seen that monster before either, this kid was impressive.

"I activate his special effect! Now, I can draw a card for every creature on the field. I draw 4 cards. Now I activate the continuous spell, Machine Reactor. Once pre turn, I can send a monster from my hand to the graveyard, to special summon a monster with the same attack points. I send Machine Part G to the graveyard in order to summon, Fusion Synchron (Lv. 2 500/1500). Here's his ability, he can replace any tuner, or fusion material monster. I activate Polymerization in order to fuse Machine Particle A, B, and Creator, in order to fusion summon, Machine Fusion Dragon! (Lv. 6 3000/2500) Now, his ability allows me to revive one monster from my grave that was used for his summon, revive Creator! Now I draw 4 more cards. I tune Fusion Synchron with Machine Fusion Dragon to Synchro Summon! Mecha Fusion Dragon!


	2. Another Real Challenge

Chapter 2: Another Real Challenge

So far in my life, only Jeff, James, and Aaron were any bit of a challenge to me. Well, now I knew I was wrong. Could he be a signer? My thought were interrupted by the continuation of his turn.

"Go, Mecha Fusion Dragon (3900/4500) , Direct Attack!"

"I activate the effect of Star Gardna (Lv. 2 0/0) from my hand. By sending it to the Graveyard, I can negate one attack and end the battle phase." I said.

"Turn End." He said.

"My turn, Draw!"

_So, he has no cards in his hand, Mecha Fusion Dragon, and Machine Parts A and B._

"I summon Star Reinforcer. (Lv. 2 Tuner 1000/1000) Star Reinforcer allows me to special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard. I revive, Star Gardna. Now because I special summoned a card from my Graveyard, I am allowed to activate my quick play spell, Blessed by the star! I can choose one card from my deck with Star in its name and special summon it, then Blessed by the Star becomes and equip card to it. I summon Starlight Flyer (Lv.2 0/0) Now I tune Star Reinforcer with Star Gardna and Starlight Flyer to summon Star Glory Dragon! When a monster equipped with blessed by the star is destroyed, I take damage equal to its attack points, which are zero. When Starlight Flyer is used to Synchro Summon, I am allowed to return one of the Synchro Material monsters to my hand. I choose Star Gardna. I activate the effect of Star Glory Dragon. (2800/2600) When it is successfully summoned, by removing a monster card from one of our graveyards, I can decrease your monster attack by that amount. I choose the fusion monster in your graveyard, Machine Fusion Dragon. (3000/2500) Now your Mecha Fusion Dragon's attack points go down by 3000, so now, its 900.

"What!" He exclaimed!

"I know your Mecha Fusion Dragon probably has a special ability on the attack to either negate cards destroy spells and traps, or other things." I said

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Because I know you're a signer." I replied. "Nobody can duel this well without signer powers, and I know who your father is."

"Really?" he asked.

"Your father is Rua, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"He's the only signer that uses machine types."

"I guess that might be true, but we just moved here today. I'm Sam, I was not even here until the class right before recess! Then I heard there was an opportunity to duel someone really strong."

"Well, time to end this. Star Glory Dragon, attack Mecha Fusion Dragon!"

(LP Andy 4000 / Sam 0)

"Good duel Sam!" I said, I really felt cornered when you summoned that dragon."

"Thanks! One day I'll be just as good as you are." He replied.

"I'll tell Yusei that your family is here."

He blinked once and then understood what I was saying.

"I knew you looked familiar, father has told me about you before, you are Yusei's son right?"

I nodded and he grinned.

"See you later!" he said and ran off just as the recess bell rang.

James and Jeff came to talk to me.

"Looks like we can do some tag duels now, Andy! We have four strong students at the school now!" James said.

"Well, that's great and all but I want to duel him!" Jeff said.

"Speaking of duels, when was the last time you dueled Aaron?" I said.

"Ages ago!" both responded immediately.

"Well, he's moving here this weekend. Partially because of Thanksgiving, and partially because of other things Yusei has not told me about." I told them as we were walking to Duel P.E.

_**LATER AT DUEL P.E.**_

We walked together toward the 8th grade building. Our school starts at first grade and ends at 8th grade. Most students move up one rank each year, but James, Jeff and I have been stuck in 8th grade dueling since 1st grade, and so far, we have not lost a single match, well, I have not lost a single match, James and Jeff always end up fighting each other in the semifinals, and then one of them will lose to me. Maybe Sam will be put in 8th grade dueling with us.

We entered the stadium that we had come to every day for the last eight years and the teachers were trying to calm everyone down.

"Seems like Sensei Kashikoi sure is agitated." James commented.

"I wonder why?" Jeff asked.

Sure enough, our Japanese 8th grade practical dueling teacher had gone berserk. When everyone got settled down he said, "Today, you will have another Sensei to assist you in your training."

"Why does he make it sound like we are samurai in Japan?" Jeff asked.

Kashikoi continued,"Allow me to introduce Ruka Dawson!"

The entire room was shocked as Ruka walked onto the dueling stadium.

Also, "A 3rd grader by the name of Sam Wakai is being transferred to 8th grade dueling!" Kashikoi said.

I grinned along with James and Jeff, Ruka saw us and winked at us.

_This year is going to be interesting!_


	3. A New Threat

_Chapter 3: A New Threat_

Sam walked onto the stage while receiving warm applause. Most kids that got here early were considered prodigies. Some people despised the top students, but they were not ever in the top classes.

Sam stepped off the stage and sat in a seat next to us. I quickly whispered to him, "Why didn't you tell us that your aunt Ruka was going to teach here?"

He responded, "I wanted to see your reaction."

Ruka said from the stage," Since the duel between Andy and Sam has already been broadcasted to the entire school live, we will have an exhibition match with another student."

Sam and I looked at each other, neither of us turned on the live feed option. I was about to ask him what happened, when Jeff stood up and said he wanted to duel Sam.

"Very well, everyone please proceed to the main duel arena." Ruka said.

After getting to the duel arena Sam and Jeff stood ready to duel.

"DUEL" they both shouted.

"I'll take the first move!" Jeff exclaimed. "Draw! First I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to summon, Crimson Resonater! (Lv. 3 Tuner 1000/500) When Crimson Resonter is summoned, I can send a monster card from my hand to the graveyard to revive one level one monster. Revive, Crimson Spirit in defense mode.(Lv. 1 0/0) Now I activate the effect of Crimson Spirit. If it is special summoned from the graveyard, I can special summon a monster with crimson in its name with zero attack points. I choose Crimson Gardna "Now I will tune Crimson Resonator with Crimson Spirit and Crimson Gardna to Synchro Summon, Burning Soul Dragon! (lv. 8 Dragon 3100/2500) Now I activate his special effect. Once per turn, I can remove a tuner monster from my graveyard to destroy one card on your side of the field, or have Burning Soul Dragon gain half of the attack points of the tuner that was removed from play. I choose the second option, and I remove Crimson Resonator. Burning Soul Dragon's Attack points go up to 3600. Also, when Crimson Spirit is used as a synchro material monster, I can send one monster card from my removed from play zone to my graveyard, and one monster card from deck to my graveyard, however I take damaged equal to their combined defense points. I choose Crimson Resonator and Darkfire Archfiend from my deck. (lv. 1 fiend tuner 0/0) Now I take Crimson Resonator's defense points as damage. (LP Jeff: 3500 Sam:4000). Now I will end my turn with a face down. Your move."

"It's my turn! I draw! Now, by discarding Machine Particle H (1300/1000) to the graveyard, I am allowed to special summon Machine Particle R in defense mode (900/1500). Machine Particle R has the ability to revive a non synchro or fusion monster that has less than 2000 attack points. I revive Machine Particle H in defense mode. When Machine Particle H is special summoned, I am allowed to draw one card. Now I summon Machine Particle F (800/800) in defense mode.  
Also I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Now it's my turn. I draw, then I activate the effect of Burning Soul Dragon. By removing Darkfire Archfiend from my grave, I destroy your Machine Particle F!"

"Nope, I activate Machine Particle F's ability. When It would be destroyed, one creature on your side of the field has its attack points reduced to 0. I also activate my facedown, the permanent trap, Low Energy. When a monster has 0 attack points it is immediately removed from play."

"I activate Soul Counter! By removing from play one tuner monster from my grave, I can counter your monster's effect, and my monster's attack points stay the same. Did I forget to mention Darkfire Archfiend's effect? When he is removed from play, he automatically goes back to my graveyard. So I choose Darkfire Archfiend to remove from play. Now it returns to my graveyard. "

I grimaced, Jeff had used this combo on me numerous times. This was a tough combo to beat. The best way to counter this is to revive Darkfire Archfiend, or send it back to the deck. Many of Jeff's best spells rely heavily on removing tuners from the grave. James tried using a card to not allow tuners to enter the grave. The card, Tuner Exclusion. By paying 100 life points every turn he could negate tuners going to the graveyard, and instead they would be removed from play. I wanted to see if Sam could come up with a counter for this. I had a strategy that worked though…

"Battle! I attack your Machine Particle F with Burning Soul Dragon! Also, I activate the quick play spell, Soul Spear! By removing from play one tuner my monster can deal piercing damage until the end of the turn. (LP Jeff: 3500 Sam: 1200) Now, I end my turn"

_ Will Sam make a comeback? _

**Additional Note: Please review the story, it is very helpful to me to hear feedback.**


	4. Chaos Ascends

**Chapter 4... Sorry about the Hiatus... I was extremely busy... and not just with school... I had so many concerts and competitions to prepare for... no time for writing at all. I'm sorry... Enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much LegendaryWriterX! I cannot describe my thanks for you... so instead I will write the story. –ABM2000**

**Chapter 4 - Chaos Ascends**

Sam smirked as he looked at the card he drew... "I summon Machine-"A loud boom was heard as the lights went out. Andy grimaced as the marks of the signers, himself, James, Jeff, and Sam lit up.

"What the crap is going on?" Jeff yelled as the building started to collapse. Nobody responded, we kept running as debris fell from the ceiling. Ruka was running alongside us and was extremely worried. As we made it outside onto the field, I noticed Ruka's mark began to come back, except it glowed gold.

"First, since Andy seems to know what's going on, can you please tell us!" James yelled.

"To be honest, I have no clue... Wait! is that the... No way!" I screamed as I pointed toward the crimson sky. Crimson... such a familiar color to my parents. That's when our living God descended... The Crimson Dragon appeared before our eyes. A roar was heard, and the dragon brought us through the space-time continuum to a different place, one without chaos.

We woke up in front of my house... of all places... the godlike Crimson Dragon brings us to my house... kinda anticlimactic... My two best friends immediately recognized it.

"Explanation?" Everyone asked at once. I sweat-dropped...

"Umm lets go inside... maybe father has an explanation."

As we walked inside the house, we found Yusei and Aki, frowning at their marks which had also started glowing gold.

"I suppose I'm supposed to give and explanation for all of this bullcrap?" Yusei asked.

"Honey, that's what your job is." Aki joked.

"I thought I was supposed to be a turbo dueling king!"

"Well, you pretty much have a degree in all this signer stuff as well." I remarked.

He sighed, "I will tell you guys what I know. I had a dream many nights ago about Rex Godwin, the dark signers, and the Netherworld. Before I woke up the only words I heard were 'Your days are numbered, signer, the chaos signers will destroy all there is.

Everybody in the room looked at him in shock.

"Yusei! We're too old for the Crimson Dragon mumbo-jumbo!" a voice yelled.

"Humph! Figures!" another voice said. We turned around to see Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, and their families.

"I presume you guys were teleported as well." Sam said.

"SON OF A - Whoa... What happened!" a guy who was wearing clothes similar to that of Pro Duelist Zane Truesdale while he was the Hell Kaiser. "Aaron!" Jeff, James, and I yelled. He turned his head to look at us. A few years ago, Aaron was sent to the mountains to be given training similar to that of Zane Truesdale. He became a stronger duelist than ever, and well, was practically a ninja. The old dueling monastery that Zane trained at was funded by him from his pro duels. He, Syrus, and whatever other pro duelists that were their friends, often stopped by to teach. Aaron was Zane's little prodigy, just like Zane had been Chancellor Sheppard's. Naturally he was a ninja, with a black and gold, shurikan shaped duel disk that he built on his own. It could transform into most common weapons he would need while maintaining the ability to be a functioning duel disk. Currently it was in katana form.

"Hello friends!" he said. "Umm... what's going on..." he asked. He was a ninja, but I don't think he has learned the spell to read minds. Suddenly another person appeared in the room along with a young girl with turquoise hair and a red jacket stumbled around before her mother caught her. Ruka looked extremely worried. She whispered some words to her, and she nodded.

"This is my daughter, Charlotte, and I'm Rally for those of you who don't know me. You already know my wife." he said.

Ruka suddenly frowned and her eyes glowed gold. "The spirit world is calling! The Chaos is coming find the Reverse Nexus and stop the Chaos!"

Her eyes then returned to normal and she looked confused as to why everyone was staring at her. "What happened?" she asked.

"Let's just say you are the new oracle." Aki said.

"Wait, I told a prophecy?"

"Close enough, we have to fly back to Neo Domino City!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Let's get to the airport, I can call a privet jet." he continued. As we left the house, we felt the Chaos coming for us.


	5. Return to NeoDomino

ABM2000 here! I have finally found some extra time to write some more

chapters. Again, sorry about the hiatus… here's the next chapter.

Jeff: Now for the disclaimer!

Andy: Wait! Remember in the first chapter when you said I could say

any one thing along with the disclaimer?

Jeff: Oh… right.

Andy: ABM2000 does not own Yu-gi-oh 5ds, or any related things. He

only owns us and Jeff is a jackass just like his dad! Also I'm going

to spoilt the chapter for you guys. See after we –

*Get shoved by Jeff

Aaron: Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5 – Return to Neo Domino

We were waiting for the pilot of Yusei's private plane to arrive

while waiting in the airport. Jeff was buying new synchro monsters

from the card stand nearby, James was trying to figure out a new combo

with his cards, and Aaron and I hatched a secret plan.

*FLASHBACK*

"So, let me get this straight, in that suitcase, you have the parts

for us to make a frame for six duel boards?" I asked.

"Yup! I know we are living in Uncle Rua and Aunt Ruka's apartment in

the tops, but I can convince them to make a stop at Poppo Time for

some stuff. You and the others will distract them and gather stuff

with them while I get the parts."

I grinned. "Awesome!"

"Oh, one more thing, I can also make a hybrid duel disk for you just like mine."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, but we'll worry about that stuff later, our plane is ready." He said.

We started to follow Yusei and co. to the plane. We got on the private

jet, and the flight crew announced that the plane would be arriving

in four hours. (It's the future, planes are faster.) Yusei and Aki

were talking about something. Jack and Carly were looking out the

window. Crow and his Japanese wife, Shiawasena, were playing scrabble.

I was looking on my father's iPad for new cards and designs for duel

boards. Aaron was looking through his deck and muttering something

about leaving a lightning vortex back at the monastery. Jeff and

James were dueling again. They both had their ace dragons and then

they both activated ring of destruction and were now arguing about

rulings. Sam was swaping fusion monsters for synchro monsters and then

swapping back and forth a getting confused. Rua sat there with his

wife looking at him in a strange fashion since both of them never used

fusion cards. Rally, Ruka, and Charlotte were all sleeping. A few

hours later we arrived in Neo-Domino. My friends and I were no

foreigner to Neo-Domino, we came to the WRGP every year. It just got

kinda boring with only a few teams able to keep up with team 5ds.

*cough cough* Team Ragnarok… and Taiyo… trust me they got better cards

and Team Unicorn as well. The pilot told us that we were starting our

descent.

We landed in Neo Domino shortly, and being Team 5ds, they had

to have their D-wheels shipped with them. So I rode with Yusei and

everybody paired off. (Yes, Ruka has D-wheel, she just does not pro

turbo duel and Rally drives it most of the time.)

"Everyone, why don't we stop by Poppo Time to pick up all the stuff

you guys left in there before we go to the tops?" Aaron asked.

"Why not." Jack answered.

Yes! The fell for it!

I looked over at Aaron who was wearing a victorious grin. As the

adults walked into the house, the kids started going through all the

stuff they had left behind. Aaron and I snuck down to the spare parts

are in the old garage. Aaron opened up his extra suitcase, and put

all the parts in.

"Yes! We're done, let's go." He said.

"Right"

The adults suspected nothing as we sped off toward the tops with a

swarm of paparazzi and fnagirls chasing us all the way. When we

arrived in the tops, the gatekeeper let us in and tried to keep the

others out, but I had a feeling that someone here was itching to break

them. As soon as we walked into the house and put our stuff down, we

found Aaron was on the ceiling. He quickly clicked a button on his

duel disk, activating a huge set of mechanical wings to extend over

his back along with a parachute, and then he switched his duel disk to

a katana, and rocketed down toward the paparazzi and fangirls. Let's

just say they ran away.

The apartment area had been expanded. There

was an extra garage in the area for the team, but it wasn't used

during the WRGP because it was too far from the site. However, there was a practice track. Many extra rooms were now open to us. Once the noises outside were scarred off by Aaron, he snuck over to the garage. Once I saw this I snuck out as well. We found Yusei's old tools lying around and so we got to work and started building. Aaron pulled out blueprints and an outline. He had already been able to do some of the programming for the board. We started with two frames and added the engines and brakes.

THREE HOURS LATER

"Yes, we have finished building the duel boards! Now all we need to do is copy everything we did on these two and do the same for the other ones." Aaron said.

"Alright! Let's finish them."

BACK WITH THE ADULTS

"Wow, moving our stuff has been completed" Aki muttered.

'I wonder where Andy is.'

"ANDY!"

"ANDY HAVE YOU FINISHED MOVING YOUR STUFF?"

"HELLO?"

'Weird.. he's not there, I suppose I will look for them.'

BACK IN THE GARAGE

"Alright, I've finished programming the last one." Aaron said.

"Good, all we need to do is assemble it."

We had gotten rather good at it after five tries so it took us about ten minutes.

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"Now for the paint..." He said while walking into a large closet with many buckets of different paint. He walked out with black, gold and silver. Why am I not surprised to see him with those colors. I decided to share the same colors as him, except a grabbed a can of royal blue as well. The painting job not take long... maybe about twenty minutes.

"Done!" we both said at the same time.

"Let try them out! I'll turbo duel you outside." I said.

"You're on!" he responded.

Together we sped off toward the practice track. As we got there and screeched to a halt, we found all the parents and my friends looking for us. Needless to say, they were bewildered as to how we got duel boards.

Aki began to ask, "Hold on ho-"

We didn't let her finish.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!" We both shouted.


	6. Student Versus Teacher

ABM2000 here again! Did you like the last chapter? Did ya... Did  
ya... Did ya...!  
Anyways, here is the new chapter, and I will have some art at  
... If I ever decide to post anything.

Andy: Yes! Disclaimer Time!  
*groaning is heard in background  
Andy: ABM2000 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or anything related. He only  
owns us. Also, Jeff sucks at dueling!

Jeff: Hey!

*Andy is being dragged away

ABM2000: Enjoy!

Chapter 6 – Student versus Teacher

"Duel!"

"I'll go first!" Aaron said, "Draw! I summon Silent Swordsman Lv. 3 in  
Attack Mode. Now I activate the speed spell Overboost. It gives me  
four extra speed counters until the end of this turn, then my speed  
counters go back to one. Now, I activate the speed spell, Speed Level.  
Here's how it works. I have to have at least two speed counters to  
activate this effect. First I discard a monster card from my hand.  
Then I sacrifice one monster with level in its name. Lastly I summon a  
monster from my deck with the same except for leveled up. So I summon,  
Silent Swordsman Lv. 5! I set one card Facedown, and end my turn. Now  
my speed counters return to one."

"My turn then, Draw! I summon Star Leveler (Lv. 4 tuner 0/0) when he  
is successfully summoned, I can remove from play one card in my hand

to special summon a level 4 monster. I remove Relinquished Star from play to summon Star Knight! (lv. 4 1000/1000) Time for some tuning! I tune level 4 Star Knight with the level 4 Star Leveler! Cosmic powers of the star collide to form a new shining light! Synchro Summon! Appear! Star Glory Dragon! I activate it's special effect. I remove my Star knight from play to lower your monster's attack by 1000! Now I attack!"

"Sorry, I activate my trap, Reverse Level Illusion! First, I negate your attack. Then, I sacrifice my Swordsman Level 5 to play Silent Swordsman Lv. 7, but now I have to remove the level 5 swordsman from play."

"I will end my turn with two facedowns." I smirked, he had gotten better. I knew this level archetype was not his entire deck, he was just fond of them, because of his signer dragon. I wonder what the rest of his deck is.

"It's my -Gyah!"

I looked to the right of the track to notice a blue D-wheel with a large wheel, and a mysterious rider. Wait a sec... That sounds way too familiar. Yusei noticed as well, because he looked extremely confused for one moment, but then the rider took off his visor.

"BRUNO!" Yusei yelled as he ran, with the rest of the team following.

"Umm... Let's finish this later..." I said before stopping the duel and getting over to Yusei with Aaron following.

After everyone got their heartbeat back under control Yusei asked the million dollar question. "How did you come back from the dead?"

His response, one word. "Z-ONE"  
We all looked at him like he had gone mad. Then he clarified for us. "The four future survivors , me, Aporia, Paradox, and Z-ONE, have been sent to your time, through some extremely weird time travel... Anyways, Yusei, I want a rematch."

"Huh... The student versus the teacher... Alright, duel you in 15!" Yusei said before running of to the garage.

All us kids looked at each other. We all knew about how Bruno taught Yusei clear mind and how to accel synchro. Then, an obvious question popped up from James,

"How the crap did you guys get duel boards?" he asked.

Aaron and I grinned and explained everything to them. They looked surprised at first, but then they became excited, so everyone jetted over to the garage to check out the boards. Of course, none of them were painted. That would change extremely quickly. Jeff rushed over and grabbed red and black paint. James got black, silver and purple. Sam, got silver and gold, and Charlotte got red, silver, and gold. Everybody quickly painted their duel boards and jetted off to the track to see the duel.

**SPOILER ALERT! If you have not seen the Japanese last season of 5ds, this has spoilers.**

"Ready Yusei?" Bruno called.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Yusei said.

"RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!"

We watched as they both attempted to round the corner first. This time, was the first time I had ever seen Yusei get outraced. I could tell everyone else was just as surprised.

"Looks like I'm going first. I draw!" He smirked, and pushed a button on his dashboard. Yusei looked quite worried as Bruno's runner sped up.

"You're not Accel Synchroing on the first turn, are you?" Yusei asked.

"Of course not, don't be silly, I'm delta accel synchroing!" he said.

"Wait, what?" Yusei said.

"I summon T.G. catapult Dragon in defense. Then I activate it's effect to special summon T.G. Jet Falcon. Now I special summon my T.G. Warwolf with its effect. Now, I tune level 2 catapult dragon with level three jet falcon. Synchro Summon. Come forth, T.G. Hyper Librarian. Now I activate Overboost, and then Grave tune. By removing four speed counters, I can remove monster from my grave in order to synchro summon. Now, I remove my monsters to summon, T.G. Wonder magician. Now Idraw one card from Hyper Librarian's effect. Now with my speed spell, speed modulation, I change the T.G. Rush Rhino in my hand's level to one, and I summon T.G. Cyber Magician. With its effect, I can tune it with TG. Rush Rhino. Lv. 2 Synchro summon! T.G. Recpiro Dragonfly! Now I draw a card from Hyper Librarian's effect. TIME FOR THE END! GO DELTA ACCEL SYNCHRO! COME FORTH TECH GENUS HALBERD CANNON!"

Yusei, noticed that Halbard's special power was activating. When summoned, it had the power to destroy stars. This time, it was just moving their duel to a space like field.

"Yusei, this is your challenge! Prove you are worthy to face the greatest monster in my deck!"

**Note: All of Bruno's cards are real. They are the cards that Antinomy used in the Ark Cradle. Look them up. I will just post some stories with the decklists of certain characters in the story. First, I will do Andy, Antinomy, and Sam because I've already exposed part of their decks. All of the OC's have original decks with cards that are all made up by me, with maybe some actual cards. Antinomy will only engage in Turbo duels, so I'm not posting his ground deck. Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

** -ABM2000**


End file.
